


Triangle

by JessieMckay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMckay/pseuds/JessieMckay
Summary: Carson wants RodneyJohn wants RodneyRodney is oblivious
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Carson sat in his office, his finger brushing along his lips where just an hour ago Rodney had kissed him or had it been Cadman. It had been rough and firm at the beginning, then turned softer and more tentative. Cadman had started it but oh boy Rodney had finished it and he wanted well he wasn’t sure. He sighed and shook his head in irritation, he was acting like a hormonal teenager and he was far from that.

“Hey Doc how are they” said John, appearing in the door way and he jumped

“Bloody hell Colonel youse trying ta give mae a heart attack.”

“Not really Doc, are you ok you seem jumpy?”

“Jus tired, end of shift”

“Off you go Dr Beckett” said Dr Biro, coming past and checking the patients charts.

“Actually Dr Biro I will hang on till they wake up, shouldnae be long” 

“Dr Beckett, they are waking up” called a nurse, from the ward

“Righ on time” said Carson, as he rushed over

“Am I…is she gone?” stammered Rodney

“I am here Dr Mckay, finally out your head and able to exercise freely”

“I am going to give Radek a day off when I see him, he deserves it.”

“Mr generous” laughed Cadman, as Rodney scowled 

“Maybe take Laura into a side room Dr Biro and do her checks” said Carson, “give them some time apart.”

“Oh yes please Carson” begged Rodney, as Cadman rolled her eyes.

“Doctors pet” she whispered, as she was wheeled into a side room and Rodney flopped back onto the bed.

“How do you feel?” asked John

“Relieved” said Rodney, “there is only room for one person in my life and that is me.”

John looked disappointed, as Carson shrugged.

“I hope what happened between us won’t affect our friendship” said Rodney, nervously

“Course not love, it was Laura not you right”

“Yeah uh right” he murmured

When had he ever called Rodney love, he seriously had to go. He bit his lip and took a deep breath, leaving it out in a sigh.

“I am off for the night, see you all tomorrow” he said, rushing back to his quarters for a very large whiskey.


	2. Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a day for a hangover or ow my head

Carson hadn't meant to drink the whole bottle of whisky, it was one or two drinks or three at the most. He never held his drink well and now he was off to confess his love for his best friend, if the floor would stop spinning for a few moments. He got to Rodney's room 20 minutes later, as he stood up triumphantly and rung the buzzer.   
"Oh Beckett youse idiot, he was in the infirmary the other side of the base."  
He wandered back up the corridor and his head was spinning faster, as he rounded the corner and walked straight into someone.  
"Carson it's me Radek, what are you doing here and are you drunk?"  
"Nae drunk lad, i am plastered."  
"Ok let's get you to bed, before you lose your rep as the boring stickler for rules doctor."  
"I am nae boring lad, am i Radek."  
"Course not doc" as he got him to his room and sat on the edge of the bed.   
Carson just sat there and Radek rolled his eyes, as he undid his boots and pulled them off along with his socks and jacket.  
"I would just like to say Carson, that this is the type of thing that stops me getting a date. I am forever taking drunk colleagues back to their rooms, normally having to strip them down and having to stay while they puke their guts up all night."  
"You can go Radek, I will be..."  
He turned with the bin, as he began throwing up and Radek sighed,  
Carson awoke and put his hand to his head, swearing in a load of Gaelic when he heard soft snoring. He turned to see Radek asleep in the chair and flipped on the kettle, trying to remember what had happened. He made a pot of tea, taking out two mugs and putting in sugar and milk.  
"Radek" said Carson, as he got up and shook his head.  
"You need to talk to someone, did you drink that whole bottle of whiskey last night"  
"I guess i did" he said, seeing the foil that had secured the top on. "Tea?"  
"Thank you, now your bin is soaking after you were sick all night in it and your clothes are washed and hanging over the bath.   
"Much appreciated Radek, listen did i say anything embarrassing" said Carson  
"No you were outside Rodney's room, i am guessing you forgot he was at the infirmary."  
"Ok thanks" he said, as he put down the tea and went to leave.  
"Take it with you Radek, i will drop by and get the cup later."  
"Much appreciated Doc" said Radek, as he left.  
Rodney had a good night, he was free from Cadman's morning runs and late night gallivanting. John had distracted Dr Biro, as he snuck out the back way and round the corner straight into someone.   
"Carson you alright?" asked Rodney   
"Yeah i must go" he said, not even looking at him and rushing past  
John came over and Rodney frowned, looking after him.  
"Carson hates me" he said, "he didn't even ask how i was."  
"You always hate that" reminded John  
"Yes but when he doesn't, you know something is wrong."  
"Shall we go and ask him, then you can stop worrying" asked John. "He is supposed to be coming on the mission, so we have an excuse."  
Carson leant over the bin heaving and he heard a knock on the door, as he sat up.   
"Come in" he called  
Rodney and John came in, as he had to stop himself rolling his eyes.  
"Thought you had escaped earlier Rodney"   
"Well yes but...your clearly not well enough to go on mission later with us."  
"Oh is that it, as you can see i am perfectly fine. Just a bit tired and..."  
He felt the bial rise in his throat, as he tried to swallow it and then he swore loudly and was sick into the bin under the desk.  
"Are you infectious, i mean yesterday we...will i get ill too...are we going to die?"  
"No one is going ta..." as Carson was sick again and leant back shivering.  
"Doc you don't look good, i am going to get Dr Biro back and you are getting to bed."  
"John i am nae ill"  
"Sure thing Doc, cause you look like..."  
"Bloody hell John i am nae sick, I am hungover get mae"  
"Hungover" said Rodney, as Carson covered his face and began chuckling.  
"Yes Rodney hung over and i donae react good to over drinking."  
"Why?" asked John  
"Why donae i react good..." he began  
"No why did you drink so much" said John  
"I guess tha thing with Cadman and Rodney freaked mae oot, tha's all."  
"You weren't the only one" laughed John, as Rodney nodded.  
"Bloody hell, tha mi a 'faireachdainn mar amadan."  
"What was that?" asked John  
"I think he called himself an idiot" said Rodney, "which he bloody is. John call Dr Biro to come take over and i am going to take this idiot back to bed, where the stubborn imbecile should have stayed this morning."  
"Tha's nae nice Rodney" whined Carson  
"I am not nice, now let's go."  
Once Carson was tucked in bed and he had the bin and a glass of water, Rodney sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Sorry for freaking you out, we are friends here and you know you can tell me anything right."  
"Aye Rodney, thank you."  
Rodney passed him the tv control and mussed up his hair and left, as Carson sighed.  
He loved that man and one day, he would tell him.


	3. Triangle

John and Rodney were walking along the corridor, heading to the canteen and yawning. The pegasus galaxy life was exciting and full of adventure, though sometimes it got to the point of being too much. There was going to be a video evening in Carson's room tonight, there was the most room and he had a really soft sofa. John, Rodney and Teyla were there, Ronan said he might come but they knew he would.  
"What are we watching tonight?" asked Rodney  
"Alien" said John, "I got the whole series from Evan"  
"Carson won't like those films, you know that right"  
"His idea of a good film is Romeo and Juliet or Macbeth" sniggered John, as Rodney laughed too  
"What is wrong with a good play?" came Carson's voice, as they both jumped out of their skin.  
"Think you need to wear a bell Carson?" said Rodney, as he scowled at him.  
"I am nae cat" he said  
"I know that i just..." Atlantis suddenly shook and they all looked round anxiously  
"Control room report" said Rodney  
An explosion on one of the lower levels, we are taking on water.  
"Give me the coordinates" said Rodney, stopping at his lab and grabbing his tool set.  
"Let's go" said Carson, as he grabbed a torch and followed.  
"Hey Doc, you belong in the infirmary, not with us" said John  
"You two are my most regular patients, so i may as well come with you and keep an eye on things"  
They came to the coordinates, as John held the gun and went first. There was no sign of any trouble, till they rounded the corner and gaped.  
"Control room there is heavy flooding, I have a patch but we will need a team outside and one inside once we can confirm it's safe" said Rodney.  
They waded into the water, as Rodney took something out his backpack and fixed it over the hole. He pressed a button and the force field blocked the hole, as the water stopped and he grinned.  
"It worked" he said, as they headed back the way they came when there was a loud creak.  
"Seal off the tunnel now and get down here" said Rodney, as they ducked under water and a chain of explosions went off.  
The water swept them deeper into the darkness and out into the water, as Carson looped his arms round John and Rodney and swam over to something floating in the water. He pushed them on, looking to see Atlantis was over 20 metres away and the distance was getting bigger with every minute.

"Can you locate them" said Dr Weir  
"It is dark and the radio signals are floating away from Atlantis, we will get in the jumpers and search for them."  
"The radio signal is not consistent, Rodney waterproofed the radios for some water but not that much" said Radek, coming over to the Major. "Whatever we do, we need to do now."  
Radek, Major Lorne, Teyla and Ronan got on one of the jumpers and they flew into the air.  
"That direction but...oh no."  
A torrent of czech filled the jumper, as he hit the control with his hand and the radio signals disappeared.  
"Gone, I think water got in them" he said  
"Eyes peeled" said Major Lorne, "we will have to do this the old fashion way"  
Ronan frowned  
"I mean look" said the Major, as they all peered into the darkness.  
Carson checked on John's headwound, It was deep and there was some swelling. If anyone of them stopped breathing, he would not be able to perform CPR. He swam round to Rodney and checked his pulse, it was very fast and he was very warm. He was sure he was having a hypoglycaemic attack and suddenly there was light in the water, all round him.  
He looked down, watching as the light got closer. It was a type of long fish, an eel of some type. They seemed to be transmitting some sort of energy between them, as he stayed still and they got nearer. One broke the surface and dove straight at him, a row of pointy sharp teeth and he knew he was going to die.


	4. Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end of the line for Carson

Carson looked on in horror, as he tried to move but the cold was getting to him now. The eel bit into his shoulder, as he punched it three times before it let go and dove back into the water. He was sure it was for the water, not because he had actually hurt it. He turned and looked round, for some type of weapon and then he was tugged under the surface by his ankles. He was being pulled deeply, the darkest surrounded him. His Mama would be distraught, when they told her he had died. His whole life flashed before his eyes and he saw Rodney lastly. No bloody hell, he could not be killed by some damn fish. He was Carson Beckett, champion angler of Scotland and he wouldn't go down without a fight. He kicked out, getting back to the surface coughing and someone grabbed his wrist. He took in deep breaths, feeling tired and weak. He was pulled up onto the board and collapsed in exhaustion, as he let the darkness take him hoping he wouldn't wake up again in this cold water.

"We can't see a bloody thing" said Radek, as he sat down and shook his head

"Let's go to the mainland and gather my people" said Teyla, "we can look along the coast as soon as the sun begins to rise in a couple of hours.

The Atlanteans paced impatiently, though Teyla insisted they all sat down and had something to eat and drink. An hour later they were all asleep around the fire and she readied the search parties and sent them off in different directions.

"Major it's time to get up" she said, touching his shoulder and Ronan sat sharpening his knife

"Let's go Radek" said Evan, standing up and shaking his shoulder. "Where is everyone"

"They set off an hour ago in different directions, we are searching this cove."

John opened his eyes and saw the sky above, as he squinted at the light and put a hand to his head. There was a bandage tied round it, as the last thing he remembered was the explosions in the tunnel.

"Rodney, Carson" he said, as he was suddenly chucked into the water and swallowed a mouth full coughing.

"It is ok Colonel i have youse" said Carson, as he dragged him up onto dry land where Rodney lay in the recovery position. "I am so sorry, i loss conciousness after tha..."

Carson collapsed to the floor, clutching his arm and grimacing in pain.

"Where are we?" said John, looking at him anxiously

"North side of tha mainland, we were lucky we didnae go straight past or..."

John sat up, pulling out a bandage and some sachets from his vest.

"Give that to Mckay, should bring him round quickly." Carson emptied a sachet into his mouth and stroked his hair, looking anxious.

"Let's remove this jacket Doc, you are bleeding heavily."

Carson slid out of it and John looked at it, tipping some sea water over it and he flinched.

"Did something bite you?" asked John

"I had mae a fight with an eel and it nearly won" he said, trembling with either the cold or realisation he's nearly been killed by a fish.

"You still love fishing?" asked John

"Maybe nae here" he said, "glow in the dark eels and huge whales. I..."

Carson closed his eyes, trying to stop his head spinning and then darkness. John caught him as he collapsed, laying him on his side and getting the dressing nice and tight to stop the blood he was loosing too quickly.

He lit a fire with the matches in his vacuumed baggy in his tac vest, he was glad it was still all intact and built up the fire.

"What the hell....where are....what the?"

"Mainland" said John, as Rodney crawled over and got to Carson.

"Carson, oh bloody hell Shepherd what's happened to his arm?"

"An eel in the water...it..."

"The eel, i pulled him onto the board with us. He was in the water, trying to fight it off."

Rodney touched his arm and shook his head, as he moved him closer to the fire and into his lap

"He is freezing, this is not good"

"How are you feeling Rodney, i have another sachet if you want it."

"If you don't want it Sheppherd, may keep me alert so you can get some sleep."

"I am feeling nauseous, it probably wouldn't stay down anyway."

John gave him the sachet and then lay against his shoulder, breathing in deeply and taking in his calming scent.

Rodney froze momentarily and then put an arm round him, watching the sun getting higher in the sky.


	5. Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A daring rescue and revelations

It was warm and Carson lay weakly on something comfortable, as he looked up. Rodney held him against his chest, stroking his hair in a daze and looking out to sea. Carson lay there not wanting to move, to disturb the feeling of protection and warmth. Suddenly he was wracked with a fit of coughing, as he expected Rodney to back off knowing his hatred of germs and illness.  
"It's ok" he murmured , holding him closer and he closed his eyes sinking back into the warmth.  
"The tide is coming in" said John, as he sat beside Rodney and they looked at it.  
"We need to move, how far?"  
John looked at the cliff side, to see an overhang 15ft up the rock face.  
"To there" he said, "I will go check it out."  
"You are injured, I will" said Rodney, as he got up after laying Carson on his side carefully.  
He saw footholds on the rock face and realised that he could proberly make it, so could John but Carson wouldn't.  
"Be alright for two of us" said Rodney, "though Carson won't make it as he headed over  
"Then leave mae behind" said Carson, from his spot on the floor.  
"Rodney you will go for help, it is only 30-40 ft" said John  
"You go John, I am staying here"  
"Both of youse go" said Carson, "youse can help each other."

"I don't leave people behind Doc, not when there are choices. Here are some more sachets Rodney, I will be back with help."

He began the climb up the rocks, as a few times he nearly fell. Rodney looked up, till he got to the top and waved.

"He is up, help will be here soon" said Rodney, sitting by him and pulling him into his arms.

"R'ney, tell me Mama I died a hero, nae by a stupid fish."

"You are a hero, you kept John and I safe."

"Aye I did, i can die happy" he coughed, 

"No dying today Carson, are you in pain?"

"I got.. I got a pain in mae...mae chest" he grimaced and Rodney lay him flat and checked his chest.

Your lung has collapsed, what the hell can i..?"

"Just hold me Rodney, everything is getting so dark and so cold."

John had stumbled along the path, when he heard voices and his head hurt a lot. 

"John"said Teyla, as she was by his side and Ronan picked him up

"Chewie" said John, "McKay and Beckett back there and the tide is..."

He sunk into darkness, hoping the message had been got a cross clearly.

"He is stable, let's get the jumper over here and get there quickly said Evan, as Radek nodded.

5 minutes later they were all on board, heading round the coast.

Carson was breathing fast, his lips were very blue and he was struggling to breathe now.

"Oh shit" said Rodney, holding him in his arms and the first tear escaped down his cheek. 

"R'ney love, you are able to care see"

"Course I do, your my best friend"

"I love you R'ney, I have...ever since the kiss" 

"Love? How can you love me Carson?" 

"Easily, I wish I had time to show you how but..."

He pulled his head down weakly, his lips touched his for just a second and then he lost consciousness. 

"Carson, oh god Carson no. There is always a way, there has to be a way."

He looked round and spotted something glitter in the sand. He picked it up and rushed into the sea , to a clump of coral looking plants. 

He grabbed what he needed and rushed back to Carson, he had a faint pulse.

"I hope this works" he muttered

Rodney counted down the ribs and then made a small cut, with the sharp shiny object. He threaded one of the tube plants in, until there was a hiss. Then he began some breaths, as he kept going for over 5 minutes when he heard the jumper.

"Bring me oxygen now" said Rodney, between breaths and took the bottle. 

He put the mask over his face, as Radek rushed over with a stretcher. 

Carson was loaded on carefully and 20 minutes later they were landing in the gateroom of Atlantis.

A medical team was waiting , as Rodney took Dr Biro's arm gently.

"He had a pneumothorax of the right lung, the plant was the only thing I had to..."

"It's ok Dr Mckay, I will do everything I can to help him but I need to go."

Rodney leant over and kissed his forehead, then stepped back and nodded as he was rushed away.


	6. Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions and recovery

Rodney sat in the bed, staring at the wall and his dinner sat in front of him untouched. Elisabeth sat by his side, looking on anxiously and sighing as she put her hand on his and squeezed it.

"Rodney come on, you need to eat or we need to start this glucose drip."

"You better start the drip, i am not hungry Elisabeth i am sorry."

"They will both be ok" she said, as John was wheeled in

"He asked me to talk to his Mama if he died, he was preparing for the worse."

"He is a doctor Rodney, he knew his chances and you kept him alive" murmured John

"How are you John?" asked Elisabeth

"Headache, can you get an update?" asked John

She nodded and left, as Rodney pulled the cover up and closed his eyes.

"Hey Rodney, i said if we got back to Atlantis i would tell you something and we are here."

"Ok" he said

"I uh...well i love you too and although my job prevents us from...I well you know just..."

John looked up as the door opened and Carson was pushed in, connected to numerous machines. The curtain was pulled round the end cubicle and Dr Biro and a nurse, talked under their breaths from the other side. 10 minutes later the curtain was opened and he was covered in a soft blanket, as the heart monitor bleeped slowly. She came over and sat between John and Rodney, as she looked grave.

"If he makes it through the night, then his chances go from 20% to about 60%. He has a huge infection, pneumonia and i sedated him so has a fighting chance. If he has any family, they need to be informed and we should expect the worse."

Dr Biro swallowed and rushed into the office, not before Rodney saw a tear run down her cheek and he got up rushing form the infirmary.

Rodney sat in Carson's room, taking the picture off the table. It was them both walking by the side of a lake, laughing and joking. John had taken it, without them knowing and he hugged it to his chest. He closed his eyes and awoke, to feel stiff and he got up. He took the picture with him and went to his room, having a shower and putting on some clothes. He went to the canteen, ate breakfast and then headed back to the infirmary.

"Dr Mckay, get back into that bed" said Dr Biro.

"I am fine, i have had breakfast and i i feel ok."

"You have a touch of pneumonia still, you should relax."

"I will, how is Carson today?"

Hanging on" she said, "he stopped breathing twice but we got him back."

"Where is John?" he asked

"Looking for you, he was discharged this morning but he must rest too."

"Ok" he said, putting Carson's photo by the bed and touching his arm.

"I will see you later Carson, hang in there."

"Dr Mckay, are..." she stopped and then shook her head. "Rest and tell the Colonel to do the same, or will have you both sedated here."

"Yes Dr Biro, thank you"

She seemed shocked and rushed off, as he stroked Carson's hair and then left.

"Mckay" said John, "Elisabeth wants us for a debrief"

"Ok" he said, as they headed to the office and John looked arward,

"I am sorry about yesterday Rodney, I just needed to tell you."

"It's ok, i guess Carson was right that i care."

"What happened between you and Carson once i left?" he asked

Rodney told him, as he nodded and shook his head. 

"It's always the ones you don't expect, he will get better Rodney."

"I hope so, cause if i lose him then i go back to earth. I am fed up of people dying round me here, i just can't..."

A tear leaked down his cheek and John pushed him into Elisabeth's office and pulled Rodney in a hug. The tears poured down his face, as he held him tightly rubbing his back. Evan and Radek got up and left quickly, as Elisabeth came over.

"Rodney come sit down, John you too. I just heard and Dr Biro has suggested Carson return to earth, once he has stabilised."

"I request to join him" said Rodney, between sniffles

"Can you tell me as much as you remember and we will get a brief report written."

"The thing is Elisabeth, we were unconscious a lot of the time in the water, only Carson knows what happened."

"He told me some of it" said Rodney, as they got a report written 

"I have Carson's mum being brought here, apparently she has signed an NDA and will arrive in 3 days."

Carson felt awful and began choking, as he touched a tube going into his mouth. It was removed, a blur of faces and someone held his hand stroking it gently.

"R'ney" he mumbled

"Nae Rodney baby boy, he went for some coffee but he will be back."

"Mama, what youse doin here?" his vision clearing slightly

"Taking care of Rodney baby boy, youse never told mae youse were interested in him like tha."

"i jus recently realised, i...i...how do youse know?"

There were footsteps and Rodney came in, as he rushed over.

"Carson, oh bloody hell you scared me" as he kissed his forehead and took his hand gently. 

"Aye I scared mae self love, i thought i was going ta die"

"Carson" said John coming in and he looked over

"How's the head?" he asked

"All healed, that was a long..." he stopped

"How long ave i been down for?" he asked

"Nearly two weeks" said Rodney, running his hand up his arm. "In which time you stopped breathing 6 times and have been fighing sepsis, pneumonia and multiple complications."

"It's all goon now?" he asked

"You are doing well" said Dr Biro, coming in and checking his breathing and his other levels. "I just need some blood" as she took some and Rodney grimaced

Carson told his mum to go for some dinner and everyone left, as Rodney sat on the edge of the bed and he smiled

"I canae believe i am still alive, i couldnae breathe."

"I did a chest tube on the beach, with a shiny sharp stone and a piece of coral"

"Youse really are a genius" said Carson, as he sat forward and drew Rodney in for a soft slow kiss and Elizabeth stood open mouthed in the door way when they drew back.

"Carson you are awake, this is great."

"Yes lisbeth i am tired though, so can youse make sure Rodney goes eat he is lookin skinny."

"Of course" she said, "nice to have you back."

It was three more days, before Carson was allowed out the bed and he got in a chair one morning with Dr Biro. She let him sit on the balcony on the pier, with one of the nurses and he took in a long breath and sighed,

"Heard you had escaped" said Rodney, "are you hungry?"

"Actually i am" he said

The nurse went to tell Dr Biro he was going to get something to eat before returning and Rodney pushed him along in the wheelchair. 

"So you still love me Carson?" asked Rodney

"Course i do youse daft git, it wasnae a joke."

"Good" said Rodney, as he wheeled him inside the canteen

There was a load of cheering and balloons, as he looked round to see his mum, Evan, Teyla, Ronan, Elisabeth, Radek, Dr Biro, a group of marines and some scientists and nurses. 

"What is this lad, I donae understand?" he asked, in confusion

"You are a hero Carson" said Elisabeth, "we decided to have a party and celebrate. "

"Also i have an ulterior motive" said Rodney, as he went down on one knee in front of his wheel chair and pulled a box from his pocket.

"Bloody hell" said Carson, as everyone one looked over surprised and Rodney flicked it open. 

"Will you Carson Beckett marry me?"

"Of course i will" he said, standing up slowly as Rodney did and they both kissed slowly.

"That is so..." began Kavanagh and Ronan stunned him with the gun, giving Rodney a thumbs up.

He gave him a thumbs up back, as Teyla shook her head.

"You knew" she asked

"No i was told to stun Kavanagh if he complained"

John looked down at Kavanagh grinning, as everyone went to grab some cake and left him on the floor.

"The ring is unusual" said Carson, as he turned it on his finger

"The metal is a precious stone, like a diamond on earth in structure. It is what i used to save you on the beach and i used a laser, crafted the ring for you out of it. It took me nearly a week, though you were worth every second."

"They call me a romantic" he smirked, as his Mum sat by him

"Another son, isn't this great" she said, hugging them both

"Told you everything would be ok Carson" said Rodney, "i will keep you out of trouble from now on."

"Is that after you keep yourself out of trouble first?" asked Carson, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone laughed, things were good again.

THE END


End file.
